


got your make up on

by lionheartedgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bingo Fill, Care/Kat friendship, Gen, Noir AU, mentions of rebekah, multi gen, setting shift, some kol, things I didnt know I wanted til I did, working cons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Caroline was everything that Katherine made her when she found her, broken and bruised in a hospital room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Before Katherine, Caroline had never had anyone to tell her she could be something more. To tell her she was something more.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	got your make up on

Caroline crooned in the background as Katherine took her seat at the bar, watching the man, _the mark,_ as he watched Caroline. 

Katherine ordered herself a drink as she watched the man get more and more enamored. She’d almost be jealous if wasn’t part of the plan that she cooked up. 

Caroline was beautiful on stage, red dress, red lips, and her hair in soft curls. So feminine and soft and something every man wanted to touch though they knew they couldn’t. (There were strict rules and the star didn’t mingle with the men who came to see the peeks of flesh that would appear from the slits of her dresses.) She was a fantasy on stage. Untouchable, yet perfect. 

She was everything that Katherine made her when she found her, broken and bruised in a hospital room.

Before Katherine, Caroline had never had anyone to tell her she could be something more. To tell her she was something more. 

“You know, I could introduce you if you’d like.”

It takes a minute, for the words to puncture his brain, for him to tear himself away from the stage and look at Katherine’s smirking face. 

“I thought that might get your attention.”

“I thought she was impossible to meet. Management has her under tight confines.”

“Rebekah is horribly bad at sharing things,” Katherine sighs, “But then that’s what I’m here for.”

“And you are?”

“Your new best friend. Because me and Caroline, we’re like this.”

She interlocks her fingers.

“And I’d be more than happy to introduce her to the nice man I think could be her new everything. Caroline’s a romantic like that, you can hear when she sings.”

Caroline’s voice was still strong in the background, singing of unrequited love. 

Katherine wanted to laugh in the smuck’s face.

“And you’d do that? Introduce us? Cause you’re just that good of a person?”

“Of course not,” Katherine snorts, “I’d do it for a price. See Caroline likes singing. You like Caroline. And I like money. In the end, it all works out for everyone.”

“And how do I know you’re not just playing me?”

“Because I have an honest face.” 

Katherine waits with the idiot in the alley, him prattling on about Caroline, and Katherine smoking hoping it would make the waiting easier. 

It doesn’t. 

Caroline comes out of course. Smiles when she sees Katherine. 

The man hands her the money, as discreetly as man like him can, as Caroline comes towards them. 

She’s changed her clothes now, the red dress gone, but she looks just as perfect (Caroline never looks anything but perfect) in her white dress. The man doesn’t seem to mind the change at all. 

“Katherine, I thought we were supposed to meet in my dressing room.” Caroline says coming up to them, “Oh. Who’s your friend?”

She glances down, suddenly appearing shy.

“He’s a fan of yours.” Katherine smiles, “He didn’t believe me when I said I knew you.”

“Why wouldn’t you believe her?”

The man stammers out some kind of an answer. 

Caroline laughs. “I’m a singer, not the queen. And Katherine’s my best friend, she would never lie about something like that.” 

“I never thought I’d get a chance to really meet you.”

“I told you, I’m just a per—”

“Caroline! What the hell are you doing?” A male voice demands coming towards them. 

“You know the alley isn’t safe.” He says before turning to the man, “And _you_ , I’ve seen you in here too many times. Hit the bricks or you’ll be kissing them.” 

“But I—”

“Kol, he didn’t mean—”

“I said leave,” Kol says his voice frightening like him when he chose to be, “Before you wish you had.”

The man disappears into the night, tail between his legs, and Katherine laughs. 

“You think he wet himself?” 

Kol glares at her. “Just make sure she gets home alright, last thing I need is Rebekah breathing down my neck because you got her star singer hurt.”

“Don’t worry,” Katherine says, looping her arm with Caroline’s, “She’s in good hands with me.”

Kol snorts and the two women walk towards the opening of the alley. 

“So?” Caroline asks when their far enough away, “How much money did you get out of him?”

“Oh, a pretty penny,” Katherine smiles at the other woman, “We’ll be drinking champagne for months.”

“We can do that at the club.” Caroline raises her eyebrow.

“Fine, then we can…buy as many new dresses as we want. Maybe even an extra few.”

“Shopping money,” Caroline smiles, “Now _that_ I can get behind.”


End file.
